Blazing Memories
by alexa-cat12
Summary: Siver finds the one person who he would never had thought would be at his doorway. But she seems to have lost all of her memory about him! What will Silver do? Will the girl get her memory back? I suck at summaries. SILVAZE ONESHOT, don't like it, don't read it!


**Blazing Memories**

Silver was just lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking and thinking and thinking. He was thinking about the future, since he was in Sonic's time, like his old home and his old friends. Blaze, her sacrifice, Crisis City, stuff like that.

He heard a knock at the door. It was probably just Amy looking for Sonic. "I'm coming!" The telekinetic hedgie yelled as he got up and walked to the brown door.

He opened it to see who was there. His jaw dropped. A lilac cat with amber eyes was standing in front of him.

"Blaze…" Silver barely whispered. He couldn't believe she was there, alive and unharmed. Blaze looked at him with a smile. He was thinking of confessing his feelings to her but…

"Hi, um, I just moved here and I just wanted to meet some of the neighbors around and uh… Oh yeah, my name is Blaze the Cat. What is yours?" she explained. Silver was hurt when she didn't recognize him. He didn't understand how she, his best friend, couldn't remember him. "Um sir, are there?" Silver was brought back to reality as Blaze looked at him slightly worried.

"Oh, uh, yeah. My name is Silver the Hedgehog, and welcome to the neighborhood, Blaze!" he greeted. His name triggered something in Blaze's mind. _His name… I've heard it before…_ she thought. "Do you need any help unpacking your stuff?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, I could use some help. My house is this way," They left Silver's she started walking down the road with him following close behind. They came to Blaze's house, which was only a few houses down from Silver's.

She opened the door to a room filled with boxes on top of boxes. Silver used his telekinesis to help Blaze unpack her stuff.

(-0-)

After they finished unpacking Blaze's stuff, Silver was tired from using his powers for long amounts of time, since he hasn't used them like that in a long while, as in since he left his time.

"Would you like to come over to my house for some dinner, Blaze?" he offered.

"Yes, that would be nice, if it doesn't cause you any trouble," Blaze said.

"Not at all. Anyways, you are the new neighbor around here," Silver winked at her and Blaze giggled.

They walked back to Silver's house and started to make some pasta. "Tomato sauce?" Silver asked politely.

Blaze smiled, forcing Silver's heart to race at Sonic's speed. "Yes, please."

Silver put tomato sauce on their pasta, and went to the dining room table, which was set up already. They sat down and ate their dinner.

"Silver, this is delicious!" Blaze complemented.

"Thank you."

They finished their meals and went back outside. It was getting dark now. Blaze made a small flame in her hand to light the way to her house. They talked on the way.

"So, Silver, where are you from?" Blaze asked.

"I'm actually from the future," he didn't want to say what happened there.

"That's cool! I'm actually from another dimension. The-"

"Sol Dimension. Yeah, I know," Silver interrupted. Blaze looked at him in shock. "And I know that you are the princess of the Sol Kingdom, and Guardian of the Sol Emeralds," Silver's eyes glittered. He closed his eyes to stop them from falling. "But what you didn't know was that we were best friends, and that that you sacrificed yourself to stop Iblis from destroying Crisis City even more than it was. Yeah, I know all that, but you don't. And what else is there to know? It's that I love you more than my own life, and you gave yours!"

Blaze was shocked and confused at his sudden outburst. She replayed what he said in her mind. Her memories bubled up in her mind. Not bubbled up, erupted like a super-volcanoe. She started to faint as they came back to her. Silver caught her as she fell.

"Blaze, I love you so much," Silver's voice was the last thing she heard before she slipped into unconsciousness.

(-0-)

When Blaze woke up, it was morning. She sat up and looked around. She was in a silver room with aqua and gold curtains. She looked down to see a turquoise blanket wrapped around her. She got out of the bed, but then remembered what happened last night. She started to fall back into the bed but caught herself before she did so.

She walked out of the room and called. "Silver you here?"

She smelled something coming from the kitchen. Pancakes.

She walked to the kitchen to hear Silver talking to a certain blue hedgehog. She stops right outside the door.

"I'm worried about her, Sonic. First, she doesn't remember me, the next, she faints. I can't afford to lose her again," Silver's voice said.

"Don't worry, Silver, I'm sure she'll be fine. Blaze has been through enough to make her hard to break," a cocky voice said.

Blaze walks into the kitchen. "Hey Silv, Sonic," The hedgies give her a look.

"See, I told you she'd be fine!" Sonic said.

Silver smiled. He walked up to her. "I'm glad you're back, Blaze," He gave her a kiss, which surprised her. She blushed deeply and returned the kiss. They broke apart after a moment or air.

"It's good to be back, Silver." Blaze turned to Sonic. "So, were you really not worried, Sonic?"

Sonic blushed in embarrassment. "Well, um… I was a _little_ worried, but um…" He tried to find a way to escape. "I gotta go! Tails needs help with something and, uh, bye! Happy you're back, Blaze!" He ran as fast as he could out the door.

Silver chuckled. "I think he might like you, Blaze," He then realized what that meant. "Wait a minute! I gotta go find that blue idiot! See'ya later, Blaze!" With that, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran outside, then used his telekinesis to fly to Sonic.

Blaze touched the spot the silver hedgie kissed her. She could still feel his warmth on her cheek. She smiled, and remembered the last thing Silver said before she passed out. Blaze looked around for a pen and some paper. When she found some, she sat at Silver's desk in his living room and wrote something down.

_Silver, I have always loved you, but I was scared to get rejected. When you kissed me, at that moment I knew I had nothing to be afraid of. I always thought about you, even when I didn't remember you. When you find this note, remember that we both said, "I love you, even more than my own life." Now, that that's said-wrote and done, how about you come to my house? I have a surprise for you waiting there and I want to give it to you as thanks._

_-Blaze B. the Cat_

(-0-)

When Silver taught Sonic a lesson, he went home and found a note on his door. He read it, then read it again to make sure he read it right the first time. He smiled then jumped in happiness. He ran over to Blaze's house and knocked on the door.

Blaze opened the door to see Silver panting slightly. "Did you see it?" She asked. He nodded and smiled. She motioned for him to come inside. Silver walked inside.

"Close your eyes, Silver," She instructed. He did so and Blaze grabbed something from inside the closet. She put it in his hands. "You can look now," He opened his eyes to see a silver locket. He opened it to see on one side, a picture of him and Blaze together, and on the other side, some writing. Silver looked closely at the writing.

It said, _Even through time and space, our love will hold us together, and nothing shall break it._ Silver closed the locked and looked into Blaze's amber eyes. He hugged her and then implanted a kiss on her lips.

When they broke apart, Silver said, "Blaze, this is the best gift I've ever gotten, and from the most amazing and talented girl in the universe, it makes it even more special. Thank you so much, Blaze the Cat," He put the locket on.

Blaze pulled something out of her pocket. "I actually have two of them, so we can remember each other when we're away from each other," She put her locket on. "No matter how far apart we are, we can be together."

Blaze and Silver hugged each other again, and from that moment on they were dating.

(-0-)

_(Two years later…)_

After two years of dating, Silver asked Blaze something they would never forget. He got down on one knee. He took out a small box and opened it. He looked deep into Blaze's eyes, and asked: "Blaze Blitz the Cat, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Blaze's eyes filled with tears of joy. "Yes! Silver Venice the Hedgehog, yes, I will be your wife!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly, crying. Silver put the ring on her finger, and they kissed.

After the kiss, they went to tell everyone the news.

_This was just a Silvaze one-shot, nothing more. Sorry about not updating my other story, __Rose in the Dark__. I think I have a bit of writer's block, so I won't update for a bit. I promise I'll try to, though._

_Also, this story has been on my mind for quite a while, so I had to type it down. If you have any suggestions on how to improve my writing style, feel free to tell me! I won't have a lot of time to write, though, so please be patient with my stories._

_SEGA owns the telekinetic silver hedgie and pyrokinetic purple kitty, and also the speedy blue thing called Sawnik. I only own the storyline. Bye!_


End file.
